


The weather changes 'bout halfway

by robotwitch



Series: Once more for the ages [6]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Epic Friendship, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotwitch/pseuds/robotwitch
Summary: Whoever thought it was possible to befriend your ex's ex?





	1. Pretend all the good things for you

“Are you kidding me?  Why didn’t you tell me earlier?  What kind of piss-poor planning is this?”

“Well, it’s too late to back out now,” Manu snarls.  “Get to it!”

He’s lucky she’s strapped for cash, otherwise Chloe might have straight up walked away from this gig.  After all, she’s the one with all the necessary skills.  Honestly, she should be getting a larger cut for being the one with the light fingers and the getaway foot.

But she can’t really do either properly, if she’s expected to do both.  Which he neglected to tell her and it’s that last part which really pisses her off.

She slips into the museum easily enough.  Manu’s intel was good at least, but it shouldn’t even amount to equal shares when he has nothing else to contribute to this partnership.

Tiptoeing down the corridors and avoiding the security cameras, Chloe gets a prickling sensation at the nape of her neck; it sends a shiver down her spine.  She’s not alone.

Chloe slows her pace slightly.  If someone else really is here, she’s not letting them get the drop on her.

Approaching the intended exhibit, her suspicions are confirmed.  Another thief kneels in front of the case containing _her_ artifact.  Chloe narrows her eyes, this is no mere coincidence.

She waits until he’s finished picking the lock then presses the barrel of her gun to his head.

“I do believe the practice in polite society is ‘ladies first’.  Unfortunately for you, we’re not in polite society.”

“Does ‘finders, keepers’ mean nothing to anyone anymore?”

Chloe shrugs, “Well, you didn’t really find it, did you?  Some asshole stole it, and passed it down to some other asshole, who probably had it stolen from him, until it ended up here, where another asshole is about to have it stolen from him.”

“You could have asked.”

Laughing dryly, “That’s not how this business works, love.”

“You never know, someone might surprise you.”

“Bored now.  Hand over the artifact.”

He turns around slowly, delicately handling the artifact.

 _God, he’s young._   Well, not so young, but young enough Chloe is caught off-guard.  There’s a boyish charm and naiveté she feels the urge to teach a lesson to.

“You better come better prepared to handle competition next time.”  Holding out her hand, “Give it here.”

“As the lady wishes,” he gives up without a fight and backs away with his hands up.  “You know, if we were in polite society, I’d at least get a name to go with that gun to my chest.”

“You’re cute,” she smirks.  “It’s almost enough to make me feel bad for doing this.”

“So you’ll give it back?”

“Nice try,” she begins her retreat, but keeps an eye over her shoulder.

“Don’t you want to know my name?”

“Mmm… not really.”

He finally puts his hands down, defeated.  Shrugging, “I guess you’ll never know what that’s really worth then.”

 _That_ is almost enough to pique Chloe’s interest and stop in her tracks.  But when she glances back, she catches him staring at her ass.  _At least he’s got taste, if lacking tact._

As she exits, he calls out again, “See you around.”

Chloe laughs, “Not in your wildest dreams.”

Returning to the van, Manu is a nervous wreck, “What took you so long?  I was about to call the cops and _we’re_ robbing the place.”

“Correction: _I_ was robbing the place,” she snaps.  “And if you don’t like how I do business, next time, you’ve got a job, do the dirty work yourself.”

Chloe throws the van into reverse, jerking Manu around to punctuate her point.  Hardly a kilometer away from the museum, they’re stopped at a traffic light.  Across the intersection another van pulls up and Chloe’s eyes go wide.  So too do the other driver’s.

“Shit.”

Forgetting caution, she floors it through the stoplight.

He takes the bait and follows.

“What the fuck, Chloe?”

She isn’t listening; her attention is divided between the road ahead and the pursuer behind.

She mutters under her breath, “Try and follow this.”

It doesn’t take much to shake the other thief, turning sharply around the next few corners in a random pattern.  Pulling to the side of the road, she laughs to herself, “Amateur.”

Manu is livid, “What the fuck?  Are you trying to blow our getaway?”

“Excuse me?  You’re the one who didn’t plan for all eventualities.  We should’ve had a lookout, as well as a separate thief!”

“Like you want split the cut any more ways than I do!”

“I’d rather split it with the smug, competent ass who actually lifted the damn thing!  What is it anyway?  It can’t really be worth what your contact is offering!  It’s a piece of junk!”

Manu fumbles for words, “I – uh – that’s not the point!”

“Oh, you can’t be serious.  You don’t know.  You didn’t even ask!”  Then again, neither did she, but she’s not about to bring that up.  Snatching the artifact, Chloe pushes open the door and leaps out of the van.

Manu shouts after her, “Hey!  Where the fuck do you think you’re going?  Bring that back!”

Still walking away, “I’d say ‘catch me, if you can,’ but you’ve already proven you can’t.”

With that, Chloe breaks into a run, retracing her steps.  It’ll take Manu forever to realize she grabbed the key as well.  There’s no way he knows how to hotwire a car.

The satisfaction of denying Manu his payday lasts only as long as it takes Chloe to get back out to the main road then reality sets in.  Chloe is saddled with a worthless trinket and no means to sell it.

She mentally kicks herself, _No Manu means no contact.  No contact means no payday.  No payday means I’m shit out of luck._

She should’ve taken the other thief’s offer when she had the chance.  He, at least, had some notion of what he was doing.  Chloe wonders what her chances of running into him again are when she’s blinded by headlights.

Squinting into the beams, she can’t believe what she’s seeing.  The thief gets out of the car and there’s the telltale cock of a gun.  Chloe lifts her hands above her head.

“What was it you were saying about my wildest dreams?  Because this doesn’t compare.”

“Alright.  Alright.  I get it.  The shoe, other foot, etcetera – no need to rub it in.”

He smirks.  Chloe would love to wipe that grin off his face, but she’s in no position to do so.

Holding out his hand, “Artifact.  Please.”

She drops it, making him flinch just enough to give her time to pull her gun on him.

He groans, “There’s no need for that.”

“What’s it really worth?”

His brows quirks upward, intrigued, “Thought you didn’t care.”

Chloe shrugs, “Changed my mind.  It’s worthless, isn’t it?”

“Not if you know what it is.”

“Then what is it?”

“A clue.”

“A clue to what?”

He smirks again, “Treasure, of course.”

“I’m in,” and Chloe lowers her gun.

“What?”

“Buckle up, partner.  We’ve got a treasure to find.”

“I’m sorry.  Did I miss something?  We’re not partners.  I don’t even know you.”

Holding out her hand, “Chloe Frazer, best driver in the business.  And you are?”

He glances at her hand then at the artifact then up at her.  Really, she’s being as genuine as she can, when she desperately needs the cash and has no other options.

Not to mention, he is getting cuter by the minute.  The mystified expression on his face is more than enough to make Chloe want to pounce, but she can restrain herself until this venture pays off.  And it better pay off.

Finally accepting her offered hand, “Nathan Drake.”

“Let’s get going.  Shall we, partner?”

\----------

She was already incredulous about this meeting, but she’s been waiting over a half-hour.  Elena feels assured this was some sort of hoax.

The bell about the door rings as it swings open.  Elena looks up, still anticipating the arrival of her contact, but not keeping her hopes up.  It’s only a man scanning the coffee shop for an empty seat; something glints off his chest, making Elena squint.

Looking back down, Elena texts her producer.

 **[Me 12:48 PM]** He’s a no show

 **[Me 12:48 PM]** I told you this was a waste of time

 **[Daniel Smith 12:50 PM]** Still would’ve been more interesting than the episode about ancient architecture

Elena bristles; she put a lot of hard work in to that research.

She’s wasted enough of her day on this bullshit already.  Collecting her things, Elena prepares to leave, when someone sits across from her.

“I’m not that late, am I?”

Glancing up again, Elena’s greeted by a smug grin.

He holds out his hand, “Nathan Drake.  And you must be Elena Fisher.”

His grip is firm and callused.  “You assume correctly, Nathan Drake.”

_God, even his name sounds fake._

“Nate,” he corrects her automatically.

“Right.  So, what’s this massive historical find?”  Elena doesn’t even try to hide her skepticism.

“What do you know about the death of Sir Francis Drake?”

“That he died of dysentery off the coast of Portobelo, Panama and his remains were buried at sea, and have, as of yet, never been recovered.”

“I know where they are.  I can find you the coffin of Francis Drake.”

Elena laughs outright, “And what makes you think you can succeed where professionals have failed for years?”

“Call it a family secret.”

She shakes her head.  This guy is too much, claiming to be able to find the coffin of Francis Drake _and_ be some sort of distant relation.

Still, he doesn’t bat an eye at her obvious doubt.  And she hates to admit it, even just to herself, but there’s something almost attractive about his brazen confidence.

“Yeah.  Right.  I’m gonna need some proof, or there’s no contract with my show.”

Not that he had her hooked from the get-go, but he squirms realizing he’s losing what little interest she had to begin with.

Scrambling, “What if I told you Francis Drake faked his own death?”

Elena grabs her backpack, “Well, this was a spectacular waste of time.”

“Fine,” Nate leans back in his seat.  “Your loss.”

She scoffs, “You really expect me to believe you without a shred of evidence?”

“No.  I’m asking you to take a chance that I’m right.  What have you got to lose?”

“Time.  Production funding.  Credibility – something you might want to think about building up next time you try to pitch a story to a TV show.”

He shrugs half-heartedly, “I’ve got enough of a reputation where it counts.”

“Goodbye, Nathan Drake.”

“They didn’t bury him near his ships.  Too big – too obvious of a target.  All those professionals you set so much store by, they’re looking in the wrong place.”

Elena stops in her tracks and turns to look at Nate.  She can’t believe she’s still listening to him spin his tale.  “Who are you?  Some sort of Indiana Jones wannabe?”

 _That_ finally shakes his unflappable demeanor and Nate groans, “Harrison Ford wishes.”

Elena snorts.

“Look.  Believe me, don’t believe me – that’s up to you.  But this is the chance of a lifetime.  You won’t want to miss it.”

For the first time, Elena doesn’t want to roll her eyes at his insistence.

The genuine sincerity behind his words, forces her to realize how deeply he believes his own tall tale.  And if Elena stopped listening to her head for just a moment, she might be swayed by his earnestness alone.

Not relenting, “Don’t you find it odd he requested a coffin for a burial at sea when most sea burials were nothing more than sewing the deceased into a hammock with a ball of shot?  Or that he requested to be buried in full armor?  It doesn’t add up.”

Mouth dry, “Why would Francis Drake fake his own death?”

“I don’t know, but wouldn’t you like to find out?”

Elena hesitates.  She knows she should just walk out that door and start research on her next episode.  She knows she should dismiss Nate as a crazy conspiracy theorist and his theory as complete nonsense.

But she can’t shake the romantic notion of discovering something no one has ever found before.

“I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all I’m asking.”

Outside, Elena blinks against the sunlight.  She can’t believe she’s considering this, but she digs her phone out of her bag.

 **[Me 1:15 PM]** He finally showed

 **[Me 1:16 PM]** He says he can find the coffin of Francis Drake

 **[Daniel Smith 1:17 PM]** No shit

 **[Daniel Smith 1:18 PM]** Lets draw up a contract

 **[Daniel Smith 1:18 PM]** Quick

It shouldn’t surprise her that Daniel would take the suggestion at face value, but then he’s not exactly interested in history.  Just ratings.

And even though she lets Nathan Drake sweat out his pitch for a few days, Elena’s excited by the prospect.  There is definitely a lure of adventure she cannot deny, even if it yields nothing.

She leaves a message informing him of their decision.

He calls back, practically instantly, “You couldn’t resist, could you?”

“Something like that.”

“What won you over?”

“Let’s just say, I’m curious to see if you can deliver.”

“Don’t worry.  I’m good for it.”

She can practically hear his cocky grin through the phone.


	2. Pretend all the good things for me, too

Harry wraps an arm around her waist and Chloe casts a glance back at Nate, who rolls his eyes dramatically.  She only feels a little bad for letting Harry dangle her in front of Nate.

Frankly, she was surprised Harry agreed to her suggestion to hire Nate as the third man for the heist.  She was under the impression they had left things off on bad terms, but then again… men.  She’s never quite sure what their egos will and won’t allow them to do.

Of course, bringing his name into the conversation at all was an exercise on her part as well.  Chloe wasn’t sure how she would feel, seeing Nate again.

The details are hazy, but the last she’d heard of him made mention of El Dorado, but honestly, she’d been too drunk at that point to care.

By rights she ought to be more pissed, but really the look on his face was priceless.  She got that drop on him at least and he always was so fun to toy with.

What Chloe didn’t take into account was she might actually be pleased to see Nate again.  She’s missed their rapport – the easy banter and the great sex.

Harry’s been fun and all, but unless his mouth is shut, it’s like talking to a donkey’s ass.  She wishes she’d known how clingy he was before getting into bed with him; easy enough to flatter and fool, hard to shake.

Harry gives her a little squeeze and Nate can’t stay silent any longer.

“Hey Flynn, how’d you two meet?”

“What?  Jealous, Drake?”

Unseen to either of them, Chloe rolls her eyes.  She misses being an equal in the partnership, not just a sidepiece with a sidecar.

“You say Chloe’s the best driver in the business.  Might need to hire her for another gig.”

“Exactly how you’d expect, in this line of work.  On a job.”

“I’ll give you my contact details later,” Chloe winks.

Nate half-smirks back.

It’s almost too easy to sneak around Harry.  He’s oblivious to the obvious.

Despite their reunion, Nate isn’t nearly as receptive to her advances as she recalls.  Perhaps tiptoeing around Harry makes him more nervous than it does Chloe.

Either way, they only have to put up with Harry a little while longer.  Then they can go wherever they want.

\----------

After a moment of being left alone in the temple and Elena starts laughing, “Typical guy, huh?”

Jeff throws her a cursory look.

“You know I don’t mean you.”

It’s all too rich.  Nate being here, pretending like he has no idea what’s going on around him, scoffing at what she’s doing, then acting like it’s his job to protect them.

Then there’s Chloe; Nate couldn’t have thrown her more in Elena’s face is he had tried.  Chloe’s practically the opposite of everything she is: reckless, dangerously attractive.  Exactly the type of woman Liz would’ve called ‘trouble’ in college.

It was easier to be angry with Nate and assume he was dragging another clueless woman through his exploits than to realize they also have a history.  Chloe clearly knows this business far better than Elena.  Knows Nate better.

 _I’m sure they’re perfect for each other_ , she thinks bitterly.

Elena’s finally stopped laughing, but still can’t wrap her head around Nate’s sudden appearance back into her life.  Her eyes fall on the symbol above the doors.

It’s obvious why Nate is after the Cintamani Stone.  But Lazarević?

She shakes her head and sighs.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, “Hey, we’ve all been there with exes.”

“I’m fine, Jeff.”

“You don’t seem fine.  Before I met Carlos – there was this guy Steve, kept cropping up at all the wrong times –”

“I said, I’m fine,” she snaps.  Apologizing, “I’m sorry.  He’s just such an ass, you know?”

“Yeah, I get it.  She’s a piece of work too.”

Elena bites her tongue.  The less she says about Chloe, the better.

Besides, she broke it off; she doesn’t get to be jealous of whoever Nate chooses to be with.  If it was going to work between them, they would’ve made it work.

Jeff busies himself with getting shots of the temple while Elena goes over her notes.  They’ve been gone over an hour when the sounds of a helicopter return.

“Shit.”

She peeks out the door as Lazarević’s men burst through the gate.

“Quick!  Hide!”

Trampling into the temple, they narrowly pass by Elena and Jeff’s hiding place.  Peering over, their cover Elena signals to make a break for it; she should’ve realized there would be more men in the courtyard.

Shouting over the rain of gunfire, “Jeff, stay down!  I’ll cover us!”

\----------

When she can’t bear Harry glowering at her any longer, Chloe glares out the window, Nepal’s landscape flying by as the train rattles toward the mountains.

They fought.  Because of course, they fought, and though he’s placated for now, Chloe’s not sure how long it will last.  It’s only a matter of time before even Harry figures out what’s been going on behind his back.  Only now she doesn’t have an exit strategy.

Chloe’s leg starts to bounce.  Nate was supposed to be her exit strategy.

_Damn him and his ancient sense of nobility._

It shouldn’t have taken her by surprise he would choose the cameraman’s life over running with her, but it did.

There’s only one way to survive in this business and it’s to recognize when to cut one’s losses.

_Why is it so impossible for Nate to understand that?_

She scowls, but the answer was right in front of her.  Elena Fisher.

As soon as that blonde journalist showed up, she knew, and never before has Chloe wished so hard to be wrong.  But it was written all over Nate’s face; glances of wonder and admiration, looks which never crossed his face in all the time they were together.

No, it was plain as day, how in love Nate is with Elena, even if he’d never admit it.  That would be tantamount to Chloe admitting it broke her heart to train her gun on him.

Love is too big a word for her to use for herself, but she’ll be damned if it didn’t hurt like hell to watch him stand between Elena and danger, while she was left out on her own.

_But that’s what you get when you stick your neck out for no one.  No one sticks their neck out for you._

Chloe blinks back the threat of hot, frustrated tears.  This was _her_ choice and as long as she plays her cards right, she’ll make it out of this; Nate or no Nate.  It’s not as though she hasn’t done it before.

And it’s certainly not as if Nate’s about to come and rescue her, that was _his_ choice.

Hell, she doesn’t want him to.  She got herself into this mess, she will get herself out.  And they will both just have to live with the choices they made.

Green fields disappear into black tunnels and then a sudden white shock of the snow.  Chloe turns away, eyes adjusting back to the low light of the train car.  Harry’s gone, probably to the car in front to find out what Lazarević’s next move will be.

Chloe considers following when the train shakes more violently than before.

A walkie talkie crackles, “It’s Drake!  Over!”

Lazarević’s lieutenant stomps toward the end of the train car, “I’m on my way!  Over and out!”

_That fucking, bloody idiot._

No, he made his choice and it wasn’t her.  He doesn’t get to swoop in and save her now.

\----------

Looking down the barrel of Lazarević’s gun is not where Elena expected to find herself in agreement with Chloe.

Elena wants to be furious with Chloe; if not for her, Nate wouldn’t have been shot.  The problem is whatever grudge Nate was holding against her seems to have vanished as soon as the gun was pointed at her head.

Surprisingly, Elena’s did too.  She thought Chloe would do anything to save her own skin.  What Elena didn’t expect was for Chloe to stand her ground beside her.

But then maybe Chloe has more backbone than Elena gave her credit for.

Or maybe being threatened by a psychopathic warlord just brings people together.

Elena can’t put her finger on which, but then it’s hard to focus on anything that isn’t Nate climbing above a bottomless cavern with Flynn trailing behind him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elena catches Chloe glancing back toward the exit then across the chasm, gaze trained on Nate’s back with lines of concern etched into her brow.  Elena is again surprised by Chloe; she underestimated how deeply Chloe cares for Nate.

Just as she underestimated her own feelings.  She wouldn’t be _here_ at the gates of Shambhala if she didn’t care.  Wouldn’t have followed him through the mountains and waited at his bedside for him to wake up.  But she can’t think about that now.

Nate and Flynn disappear in and out of view, climbing further away.

Chloe inches closer to Elena, whether by free will or the nudge of a gun, Elena doesn’t try to guess.  She’s been wrong so much about Chloe already.

They wait in silence while Lazarević stalks back and forth, waiting for some sign from across the cavern.  Elena holds her breath.

“How are you doing?” Chloe asks conversationally, almost as they weren’t being held hostage.

Elena crooks a brow, “Oh, you know.  Nothing I haven’t been through before.”

“All part of the business, darling.”

“You’d think they enjoyed it.”

“Tying the noose is the most fun part.”

“Quiet!” one of Lazarević’s soldiers bellows.

Chloe quips back, “What?  No appreciation for a bit of gallows humor?”

“I said, quiet!”

Leaning in to whisper, “On my signal, we make a run for it.”

Elena grits her teeth, “Not without Nate.”

Frustrated, “Bloody, stubborn fools – the pair of you.”

But she doesn’t argue further.

All at once the cavern groans and water pours from the mouths of the far statues.  The platforms turn, and the pathway is opened to them.

Cold steel presses against her back and Elena obeys the silent order, stepping onto the first platform; it wouldn’t be so bad if the stone didn’t crumble beneath her feet, reminding her this whole place could collapse if they’re not careful.

Beside her, Chloe digs in her heels, reluctant to go any further into the cavern, abandoning their escape route.

“Move!”  The guard shoves Chloe forward.  She stumbles onto her hands and knees and the guard yells again, “I said move!””

Gunshots echo through the cavern.  Elena’s heart nearly stops; Chloe is unharmed but frozen in place.

More shots and growling; it takes another second to realize they are coming from up ahead.

“Oh God, no,” Elena barely breathes.

Lazarević quickens their pace, but not enough for Elena; her heart pounds, threatening to break into a run.  But every gunshot is a chance Nate’s still alive.

The roaring and growling end with three blasts of Lazarević’s shotgun.  It’s already trained on Nate again as Elena and Chloe are pushed across the threshold.

Elena looks over her shoulder, to see more of Lazarević’s men following.  If there was an easy way out, they’ve long since left it behind.  Chloe looks as though she’s calculated the same odds.

_But even if the opportunity arose, how could we just let Lazarević win?_

He practically gloats over Nate.

“Open the gate!”

Daylight splits the darkness and Elena squints.  Her first clear view of Shambhala is marred by Lazarević’s hulking presence.

Nate’s fists clench as Chloe is pulled away by Flynn and without a word, Elena knows what’s coming.  If they are to die here, it won’t be without a fight from any of them.

\----------

Chloe shouts and yells, but Nate charges forward anyway.

“Damn him,” she mutters, close to tears.  As if watching Harry blow himself and nearly Elena to bits wasn’t enough, she’s forced to watch Nate run headlong into almost certain death too.

Elena groans, trying to push herself to her feet, “We have to go after him.”

“Oh no you don’t, sunshine.  _We_ are getting the hell out of here.”

Stepping onto the bridge, Chloe drapes Elena’s arm over her shoulder and carries her away from the Life Tree and away from Nate.

 _Damn him_ , Chloe thinks again.  _Damn him for leaving us here.  Damn him for believing he can stop Lazarević on his own._

The way back feels far longer than the journey here with Elena growing heavier in Chloe’s arms, but she doesn’t dare look back, even as the ground shakes beneath them.  Nate’s counting on her to get Elena to safety.

Strengthening her grip, “Lucky for you, I’m not the jealous type.”

Something resembling a dry chuckle escapes Elena, before it turns to hacking and moaning.

Behind them, there’s a dull explosion and a roar of anger.  The leaves of the Life Tree are lit with blue flame.

Chloe’s heart races.  She should run – run all the way to the gates.  Run while she still can.

But as much as her gut wills her to drop Elena, her arms will not obey.  More so than who she’s sticking her neck out for, Chloe can’t believe she’s doing it for anyone at all.

Nate’s as good as dead, it’s not as though he’d ever know if she abandoned Elena here.  Why then won’t her head and her heart cooperate with her natural instinct?

Struggling to understand it and get them both to safety, Elena’s feet stop moving.  Chloe practically has to drag her away from the burning tree.

Lightly slapping Elena awake, “Hey!  Hey!  Stay with me!  We’re nearly there.”

But Elena struggles just as much to maintain consciousness.

“Don’t you dare!  You’re my responsibility!  And I am _not_ going through all this fucking effort to _not_ save your life.”

“I can make it,” she insists weakly.

“You better.”

Chloe readjusts her hold on Elena, wishing she could spare a hand for a gun.  Though it’s been ages since they’ve seen any of Lazarević’s men or the guardians alive, Chloe doesn’t trust their luck will hold and makes her more nervous than the burning tree.

An explosion unlike any other, stops Chloe in her tracks.  Daring a glance back, the Life Tree has split down the middle and crumbles in on itself; its roots begin to crush the very structures they wind around, including the base of the bridge.  The stones shake violently beneath their feet.

“Dear god,” Chloe breathes.

“What is it?”  Elena tries to crane her neck.

“We’ve got to run.  Now!”

Out of options, Chloe breaks into a sprint, pulling Elena along with her.

Resisting, “Where’s Nate?”

“He’s right behind us!  Now come on!”  Chloe winces as she lies, but Elena’s lost too much blood to lose anything else.

The gate in sight, Chloe pushes forward.  Like Nate, if he were here; like Elena, if she wasn’t so badly hurt.  She pushes Elena until she will be pushed no further, not that Chloe can blame her.

Elena collapses on solid ground.  Chloe tries her best to make Elena comfortable, but she is near to exhaustion herself.

Chloe wipes the sweat and tears from her face.  Hoarsely, “We made it.”

But it doesn’t feel like it.  The bridge cracks and crumbles into nothing behind them; Shambhala returns itself to earth and myth, taking all of them along with it.

“You did it,” Elena coughs.

“Yeah, well.  Don’t ask me to do it again.”

Elena’s dark laughter is interrupted by darker blood.

Chloe’s heart sinks; this is as far as either of them will make it.  She can’t carry Elena any further on her own, and she won’t leave her now.

\----------

When Elena comes to, Nate’s asleep, leaning against the bed with his face buried in his arms.  Her sigh of relief sounds more like a choked sob.  She runs her fingers through his hair just to make sure it’s really him – that he’s _really_ here.  That _she’s_ really here.

He stirs at her touch, “Elena?  Elena!”

Nate hesitates over how to reach for her to prove to himself she’s awake.  He settles for lacing his fingers between hers.  “Oh God.  You made it.”

“So did you,” she smiles weakly.  “Where’s Chloe?”

“She’s around somewhere.  She’ll turn up sooner or later.”

Elena relaxes.  They all made it.  They shouldn’t have – too many close calls, but they did.  And now she has all the time in the world to thank Chloe for saving her life.

She’s finally sitting upright, Pema offering her something to eat, when Chloe shows up.  Poking her head through the door, “Knock, knock.”

“Who’s there?” Nate lightly chuckles.

“One Victor Sullivan for a Nathan Drake.”

“Sully’s here?”

“Apparently, he was worried about you or something.”

Nate squeezes Elena’s hand as he gets up, “I better go show him I’m alright before he tears down the whole village.”

“Don’t even joke about that, Nate,” Elena tiredly chastises him as he shrugs, taking his leave.

Alone, Elena and Chloe avoid eye contact.  After everything they’ve been through, being in each other’s presence shouldn’t be as awkward as it is.  Elena only has one guess as to why.

Nate’s hardly left her side since she woke; she suspects Chloe’s been staying clear of them because of it.

Elena feels ridiculous for reverting into a jealous teenager when they met – squabbling over a boy.  She’s ashamed of reducing Chloe to the same level.  They should be bigger than this petty bickering at this stage in their lives.

But it’s nothing surviving a live and death situation together shouldn’t be able to heal, Elena hopes.

Chloe rocks on her heels, “You need your rest.  I’ll let you be.”

“Hang on a minute, Chloe.”

She pauses, though obviously still ready to bolt.

Elena judged Chloe too harshly – she knows that.  But unpredictable as Chloe is, Elena attempts to reassess, but she can’t guess how Chloe would react to an apology.

“I just – thank you,” she finally manages to say.

“Don’t mention it, darling.”

“But you saved me – I wouldn’t have made it on my own.”

“You should thank Nate.  He’s the one who made me do it.”

“You still didn’t have to.”

“Well, you and Nate are bad influences.”

Elena chuckles, “Depends on your definition of ‘bad influence’.”

However Chloe chooses to interpret it, Elena thinks it has done Chloe some good.  But she won’t say in what way nor give herself the credit alone.

Chloe suddenly meets her eye, “Hold onto him.  He’s one of the good ones.”

Elena isn’t following, “But you and Nate –”

“Unbelievable.  I can see what’s right in front of me.  Nate and I are done.  He wants you.”

She’s tried to repress her jealousy and ignore how Nate looked at her for the better part of this whole ordeal.  To have Chloe put it so bluntly…  Heat rises to Elena’s cheeks.

Chloe laughs, “You should see your face.”

 _God, I really am turning back into a teenager._  But then again, none of the boys Elena knew in high school could captivate her so hopelessly the way Nate does.  It’s just embarrassing how easily Chloe can read the both of them.

Elena changes the subject quick as she can, “What’s next for you?”

Shrugging, “Another day.  Another job.”

“Well, good luck with whatever it is.”

“It’ll be a ride – perhaps not as wild as this one.”

Elena laughs, the flush in her cheek lessening.  “Not much could be.”

She wishes they could’ve been in it together from the start, but then she could’ve also done without almost dying.

There’s another knock at the door and Sully lets himself in, “I heard we had a casualty.  How you feelin’, darling?”

Chloe steps to the side, “I’ll just see myself out, shall I?”

Not letting her escape that easily, “Thank you, Chloe.  I mean it.”

“Just don’t forget what I said.”

As Chloe disappears, Sully gestures in her direction, “What was that all about?”

“If I told you it was just girl talk, would you believe it?”


	3. & the weather changes

Though it’s not unusual for unidentified numbers to pop up on her work mobile, Chloe eyes the country code suspiciously.  She only works with a select few Americans.

Still she answers, “Frazer speaking.”

“Hey Chloe.  It’s Nate.”

 _Crap._   She’s barely had enough time to recover from Tibet.  Not to mention, she thinks she’s earned a little privacy from him – gracefully bowing out and all.

“If you’re calling about a job, my answer is no.  I’m taking some time off.”

“Good.  Good for you, but no, this isn’t about a job.”

“Alright.  Spit it out then.”

“Elena and I got married.”

“Oh.”  Certainly not what Chloe was expecting, but she shouldn’t be surprised.  It was only a matter of time.

Nate tactlessly goes on, “Given our history, I wanted to tell you myself before you heard it through the grapevine.”

“I see.  So, saving the bride’s life is important enough to warrant a personal phone call from the groom, but not for an invitation,” she teases.

“Well, Elena wanted to invite you, but I didn’t think you’d want to haul ass to the States,” he chuckles.

“You know me so well.”  She can’t think of anything more unbearable than attending a wedding to begin with.  Then to factor in her ex _and_ the United States – no thank you.

But all things considered, she is happy for him – for them both, “Pleased to hear you took my advice.”

“I’ve been known to take a hint from time to time.”

_Yes, very occasionally, he gets the hint.  When it’s beaten over his head with a branch._

“Tell Elena I said ‘congratulations.’  And you too.”

“Thanks, Chloe.”

“Goodbye, Nathan.”  Chloe hangs up the call and exhales.

She doesn’t keep in contact with exes, let alone encourage their other relationships.  She’d be hard-pressed to explain why she’s willing to make an exception for them.

Her lingering fondness for Nate is certainly a factor, but it can’t be the only one.  If she could decipher her feelings toward Elena, she might be able to figure it out.

Bringing dinner out from the kitchen, “Who was that, Chloe?”

“Just a friend, mum, calling to say they got married.”

Mum plops down on the sofa beside Chloe and hands her a bowl, “How lovely.”

Chloe stretches her legs out over mum’s lap and shovels a few bites into her mouth, to avoid commenting.

Waiting for Chloe to swallow, “You don’t think so?”

“It’s complicated, mum.”

“Complicated how?”

“Like I used to sleep with the groom complicated.”

Mum snorts, “You certainly have a way of getting around.”

If there’s a fine line to oversharing with one’s parents, mum and Chloe don’t know where it was drawn.  Still, Chloe wishes mum would take this seriously for just a moment.

“Thanks, mum.  Glad to have such a supportive parent,” Chloe stands abruptly.

“Oh no, possum!  I didn’t mean it.  Come here,” she holds her arms open for Chloe to curl into as if she’s still eleven, not thirty-six.  “Tell me, does your friend know about you and her husband?”

Chloe blinks.  Mum thinks Elena is the friend she’s referring to.  It’s a peculiar notion, she and Elena as friends, considering the circumstances under which they met and how different they are, but Chloe but doesn’t correct her.

“She very much knows.”

“Then what’s the problem?  I’ve been with men who are now with friends of mine.”

“And it’s not terribly awkward at all?”  She doesn’t dare ask which friends.

“Not anymore.  But in the end, my friendships are more important than knowing how good a lay someone’s husband is.”

Chloe snickers, “Or how terrible.”

“Hush now.  They were all adequate lovers.”  A moment passes, “Was he that bad?”

Shaking her head, “Not at all.  I just thought I had deeper feelings for him than I do.  But they are far better suited together than we ever could have been.”

Mum squeezes her tightly, “There will be others.  Better and worse.  And I, for one, think you have much better ahead of you.  Don’t let it stand in the way of your friendships.”

“Thanks, mum.”

Chloe nestles in closer, wondering if something good could still come out of this mess.

\----------

A small, unmarked package arrives addressed to her.  And the longer Elena stares at the postage without opening it, the more curious she grows.

“If you don’t open it, I will,” Nate teasingly threatens.

“I just can’t think of anyone in Thailand who would be sending _me_ anything.”

“You didn’t order anything suspicious off the internet lately?”

“Ha.  Ha,” Elena laughs dryly, finally cutting open the box.

Digging through the protective layers of newspaper wrapping, Elena extracts a tiny figurine of a white elephant, its trunk raised to the sky and delicately carved.

She admires it a moment before passing it to Nate, “Know anything about this?”

His brow furrows as he turns it over in his hands.

Chuckling, “Not your area of expertise, I take it.”

“Hang on just a minute.  I’m getting there.”  Nate continue to squint at the statue.

Elena checks the box for clues.  They received enough anonymous wedding gifts from Nate’s associates, she suspects that’s what this must be as well.  Though being addressed to her, and not Nate, confounds her.

No note.  No card.  No nothing.  Just a mess of newspaper.

“Thirteenth century?  Siamese?”

“Is that a guess or a fact?”

“Best I can do.”

“Are you admitting defeat?”

“You try to do better with a Google search,” he challenges her, handing the elephant back.

Elena rolls her eyes.  She probably wouldn’t get much more out of some internet research, but Nate might.  Only he’d prefer to crack open a book, but their nonfiction library is sorely lacking in anything relating to southeast Asia.

She puts the elephant on the shelf and gathers the wrappings to throw away.  Except instead of balling up the newspaper and tossing it away, Elena smooths it out.

She examines the pictures and Thai script.  Her understanding of the language is as feeble as their library, but the occasional Romanized word jumps out at her and she’s able to determine the pages are only from a few weeks ago.  Which she supposed makes sense, considering how long it would’ve taken to ship.

Her hands coated in newspaper ink, Elena begins to crinkle it back up when she notices a handwritten note scrawled on the corner.

_The white elephant symbolizes many things, but in short, ‘good fortune’.  Considering your near death and who you’ve married, I thought you might need all the luck you can get. – Chloe_

Elena blinks, unsure she read the name right.

“Nate.  I think I’ve solved our mystery.”

“Since when do you read Thai?”

“I don’t.  Just scribbled English.”

Nate squints at the handwriting then chuckles, “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“I think it was thoughtful of Chloe.  And you didn’t want to invite her,” Elena teases.

“Only so you wouldn’t be embarrassed.”

“You mean, so _you_ wouldn’t be embarrassed.”

Nate shrugs and hands the newspaper back, “My reputation can handle it.”

Both of them could’ve.  An invite, even if she wouldn’t have accepted it as Nate insisted, would’ve been the least Elena could do.

Despite her objections, Chloe saved Elena’s life; Elena owes her something.  But everything else Elena thinks of feels insufficient.  And now she’s given her this too.

She tears the corner off the newspaper and rolls it up, sticking it through the elephant’s raised trunk.  She’ll think of some way to repay Chloe eventually.

\----------

Charlie’s broken leg makes ditching the car outside the city not an option.

“Unless you want to carry me, mate,” he jokes at Nate.  But Nate’s too agitated to laugh.

Chloe noticed a sudden change in attitude as he and Victor strategized their next move.  She couldn’t hear them over the rumble of the old engine or Charlie’s bemoaning, but he’s not nearly as gung-ho as he was a moment ago.

It feels all too familiar, like a burst of déjà vu.  His agitation creeps under her skin.

When they finally do make it back to the hotel, Charlie finally passes out from pain.  Victor excuses himself to make a call.

Making sure the ice doesn’t slide off his leg, “We’ll still need to get him to a hospital.”

Shortly, “I know, Chloe”

“There’s no need to get angry.”

“I’m not.”

Chloe purses her lips.  Clearly, she’s not getting anywhere with him that way.

Nate starts to pace, casting glances at the door.  Honestly, it’s making her anxious.  Whatever’s in store for them in Yemen, she suspects things are only going to get worse.

Unable to bear his silence any longer, “Alright, who’s Victor calling?”

“I thought you didn’t want any more part in this.”

“There’s no need to get defensive.  I’m worried, Nate.  This feels exactly like last time.”

He scoffs and turns back to the door.  Whatever’s going on in his head, Nate groans frustratedly and spins around again.  Weakly, “He’s calling Elena.”

Chloe laughs, “Why’s Victor calling your wife?”

His face goes ashen and throws his hands out.  For the first time, Chloe notices there’s no ring on his finger.

“Oh, Nate.  You didn’t.  Tell me you didn’t walk out on her too.”

“What was I supposed to do?  She wouldn’t have understood and, you’ve said yourself, it’s too dangerous.”

“That’s hardly the point!”  Chloe rises to her feet, “You can’t just run away every time things get too real for you.”

Stepping forward, “Look who’s talking!  You walk away all the time!”

Chloe knows she doesn’t have the most solid ground to stand on, but she’s certain Nate’s is even less so.  “At least I don’t walk away because I’m afraid of my own feelings.”

Nate opens his mouth to retort when Victor returns, cutting him off.  Despite his presence, Nate glares at Chloe; she holds her head higher.  For once, she knows, she’s right.

Sensing the tension in the room, “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“Not at all, Victor.  How’s Elena?”

“Ah,” he easily puts the pieces together.  “Suspicious, but willing to help us out.”

“Good,” Nate responds before Chloe can prod further.  “Let’s get Cutter to the hospital then Sully, you and I have a plane to catch.”

Chloe bites her tongue, rather than lash out at Nate for acting like he gives a shit about anything other than his obsession.  Walking out on her was one thing, and she’s come to terms with it, but walking out on Elena after marrying her – something is seriously wrong with him.

They get Charlie admitted to the hospital for x-rays, keeping their story short, “He fell.”

As Nate and Victor take their leave, Chloe grabs Nate by the arm, “She deserves better than you gave me.”

He brushes her off, but the guilt shows plainly on his face.  Chloe doesn’t anticipate a call about their reunion any time soon.

\----------

Sully told Elena to run, but of course she didn’t.  She wasn’t about to watch both Nate and Sully disappear without a trace.

What unnerved her the most was how cordial Marlowe was as she cornered him.  This shadow from Nate’s past, suddenly flesh and blood before her eyes, and Elena realizes she has no idea who she’s up against.

Marlowe takes Sully and Elena practically runs back to her flat to regroup.  She overheard their plans, she can use that to plan smarter.  Or more recklessly.  Where Nate and Sully are involved that’s more than usually the case.

She tries to remember anything Nate told her, or she overheard during his and Sully’s whispered plotting.  But none of it is of any use.

_Think, Elena.  Think.  Who would know anything else?_

She inhales sharply as a name comes to her and dials the number.

It rings four times before someone answers, almost timidly, “Hello?”

“Hey, Chloe.  It’s Elena.”

“Yes, I know.  Your number’s on the caller ID.”

“Right.  I need your help.  I know you were working with Nate, I need you to tell me everything you can about this Marlowe woman.”

More hesitation, “I can’t tell you anything good – that’s for sure.”

“Anything at all – please.  Sully’s been captured.  I don’t know what’s happened to Nate –”

Elena chokes on her next words.  She practically begs, but she’s desperate.  If Chloe wants to count it as a favor, that’s fine by her, just so long as she knows what she’s up against.

Chloe swears under her breath, “Shit.  Fuck.  Damn.  I warned him this wasn’t worth it.”

Elena’s chest seizes up.  Not one person could convince him to walk away from this.  And now he’s dead – for all she knows.  _Why did he have to be damn stubborn?_

Taking a deep breath, Chloe tells her everything.  About Marlowe.  About the Hermetic Society.  About what happened in London and Syria.  She holds nothing back.

“I know you’re worried, Elena, but please, take my advice: don’t get involved.  You’ll just end up hurt or worse.”

“I have to try.”

Sighing, “I had a feeling you were going to say that.”

“At least now I’m not going in blind.  Thanks, Chloe.  You’ve been a huge help –”

“Wait!”

Elena bites her tongue.  She doesn’t have time for more; her phone’s got to be free in case her contact calls back.  But the edge in Chloe’s voice…

Chloe almost sounds remorseful, “I didn’t know Nate walked out on you.  I wouldn’t have helped him if I had known.”

Elena winces.  Nate asked for everyone else’s help but left her behind.  Chloe, Charlie, Sully; he could tell all of them but not her.  _Why couldn’t he tell her?_

But while Charlie and Sully followed him until they couldn’t follow him anymore, Chloe backed out because of what Nate did to her.  If anyone else knows what it’s like to be walked out on by Nathan Drake, it’s Chloe.

Clearing her throat, “I appreciate you saying so, but it’s the least of my worries now.”

“I know.  Good luck, Elena.”

The call ends with a click and Elena immediately checks for missed calls.  Nothing.

She busies herself, collecting whatever gear she has to trek through the desert and trying to focus on rescuing Sully and not on Nate’s abandonment.  But Chloe’s voice keeps ringing in her head.

If he walked through that door right now, she doesn’t know if she would hit him or kiss him.  If she were Chloe, the answer would be simple, but she’s not Chloe.  She can’t just leave when the going gets tough.

But there is something Elena has learned from Chloe: when to cut her losses.  And she knows where Sully is.

She hopes, rather than believes, Nate will find his way home on his own.

\----------

Chloe ducks into a market stall to avoid being spotted.  From her vantage point she can still spy Nate and Elena moseying from one vendor to another, laughing and smiling.

“I don’t believe it,” she breathes.  Of all the markets in all the cities in all the world, they had to be strolling through this one.

But more than that, they are together.  Chloe stares intently at their clasped hands.

A tap on her shoulder draws Chloe’s attention away.  The stall merchant distracts her with his attempts to interest her in pretty yet worthless trinkets.

She finally gives in to get him off her back, “Yes.  Alright.  I’ll take that one.”

As the merchant goes the back to wrap it up for her a familiar voice calls her name, “Chloe?”

 _Crap_ , she winces, turning around.  “Elena, what a surprise.”

“Yeah, small world.”

“You have no idea.”

They both go quiet.

Chloe resists the urge to bolt, fidgeting with the trinkets within reach.  She didn’t leave things especially well with either of them last time they spoke, but curiosity gets the better of her.

“I see you and Nate worked things out.”

“What brings you here?”

They say at the same time.

“Work,” Chloe responds instantly to disguise her own query.  “As always.”

“Something exciting?”

“Not especially.  Shockingly, some jobs don’t involve crazed warlords or sadistic secret societies.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Married to Nate, I imagine you’ll see it eventually.”

Shaking her head, “No.  He’s left treasure hunting.  He’s working salvage now.”

Chloe can’t help but scoff, “Really?  God, I’d rather be dead.”

“It’s not that bad – living an ordinary life.”

“You say that now, but some people are just not suited to staying stationary.”

She tried it once, after her first gig.  Mum nearly lost her mind, begging Chloe to return to university, terrified she would end up like dad.

But after the vibrancy of the hidden and undiscovered world, everything else seemed dull.  Mum grew accustomed to it in time, so long as Chloe checks in often enough.

Elena winces, but keeps up a brave face.  Chloe tries not to guess what sort of discussions were had which led to their decision.

Changing the subject, “If it’s not Nate’s work, which brings you here.  What does?”

“Mine, actually.  I write for a travel magazine now.  My part of the bargain.”

“Oh,” Chloe nods, though not buying it is what Elena would prefer to be doing at all.  She is as incapable of letting things go as her husband.  “Seems rather tame.”

“That’s the idea.  But I think it’s about all the adventure either of us can handle at the moment.”

“Can’t say I relate.”

“You will if you ever have a partner to fret over.”

“Unlikely.  And if I ever do, they’ll be fretting over me.”

“Tell them to call me and I’ll give them a few pointers.”

Chloe laughs, but stops short, catching sight of Nate heading towards them.  Whether he’s noticed her or not she can’t tell, and she’d rather not stick around to find out.

Making a hasty retreat, “It’s been really lovely to chat, Elena, but I’ve got a rendez-vous to make.”

“You didn’t want to –”

“No.  Don’t mention you ran into me either.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.  Keep in touch, love.”  With that, Chloe ducks out of the stall, but stays close enough to watch the aftermath of her narrow escape.

The vendor finally returns, searching for her but only finds Elena and Nate.  Confused and frustrated by her disappearance, he insists they purchase the trinket sight unseen.

Chuckling to herself, Chloe watches them continue their stroll through the market with their unknown package.  Elena scans the crowd, keeping an eye out for her, but Chloe’s too adept to be caught, though she doesn’t rule out the possibility of running into each other again.

\----------

The last load of laundry finally in the dryer, Elena collapses on the sofa.  The baskets of unfolded clothes taunt her.

“We really should do the wash more often,” she says aloud, though she’s the only one home.

She glances at the clock.  It’s late.  Nate’s usually back by now.

She reaches for her phone, before remembering her sweatpants don’t have pockets.  She finds it on the desk where she left it to switch the loads.

One missed call.  Three unread messages.  All Nate.

 **[Nate 6:23 PM]** Going out with Jameson and the boy

 **[Nate 6:23 PM]** S

 **[Nate 6:24 PM]** Be back late. Love you

 **[Me 6:41 PM]** Have fun 😃

Elena sighs as she hits send.  She shouldn’t begrudge Nate his new friends, but it hasn’t been as simple for her to find companionship in their new home.

And when Nate’s not around, Elena has little else to occupy herself outside of work.  And getting weeks of laundry done doesn’t count.

She misses Liz especially.  And Jane.  She even misses Megan and Clara.

Sinking back into the cushions, Elena scrolls through her contacts, hoping to find someone she can at least call for the night.  Liz and Jane are on vacation, so the pair of them are out of the question.  And nearly everyone else would just pity her loneliness.

The list ends abruptly and Elena scrolls back up to the top, as if she was flipping channels, but there’s nothing to watch.  Beginning the process over again, her thumb stops on a name she completely glossed over before.

Chloe Frazer is not a friend in the traditional sense, but she is hardly a stranger either.  For years they have circled around each other; prowling at first like natural predators, now tiptoeing as if across a frozen lake.

But when they ran into each other a month ago, something felt different.  Like, after all this time, they could potentially meet in the middle.

Elena’s thumb hovers over the call button.  Chloe could be anywhere in the world doing anything.  For all Elena knows, Chloe could be in the middle of a heist, and that would crack the ice for sure.

Elena composes a text and bites her lip as she hits send.

 **[Me 6:56 PM]** How’d the job go?

 _What if her number changed?_   She suddenly worries.  Considering the number of phones Nate’s gone through, Elena can only imagine Chloe’s broken or lost dozens more.

And Nate has trouble keeping any sort of updated information for his old contacts – except Sully.  So, it must be some sort of miracle the number saved in Elena’s phone worked when she most needed it.

But the ‘This number is not in service’ message never comes, and Elena holds her breath.

 **[Chloe Frazer 6:59 PM]** Hello sunshine ☀

 **[Chloe Frazer 7:00 PM]** Sorry it took so long

 **[Chloe Frazer 7:00 PM]** I wasn’t expecting any messages on my personal mobile

Elena exhales.

 **[Me 7:01 PM]** I’m not interrupting anything, am I?

 **[Me 7:02 PM]** You said keep in touch

 **[Chloe Frazer 7:03 PM]** Not at all darling

 **[Chloe Frazer 7:03 PM]** What’s on your mind?

Her mind goes blank.  She doesn’t know what she was thinking, texting Chloe.  They’ve never just chatted before and it’s not as though they have all that much in common – besides Nate.  But that’s not the place she wants them to begin from.

 **[Me 7:05 PM]** Writer’s block 😑

 **[Me 7:06 PM]** Wondering if you’d like to contribute some thoughts about that museum

Not anticipating an immediate response, Elena starts to fold the laundry.  All at once, her phone is flooded with texts.

 **[Chloe Frazer 7:07 PM]** A few fakes

 **[Chloe Frazer 7:07 PM]** Lousy security

 **[Chloe Frazer 7:07 PM]** Poor exhibit displays

 **[Chloe Frazer 7:07 PM]** Label copy should’ve been proof read

 **[Chloe Frazer 7:08 PM]** English audioguide hasn’t been updated since 2005

 **[Chloe Frazer 7:09 PM]** Outdated alarm system

 **[Chloe Frazer 7:09 PM]** Shall I go on?

Elena can barely type from laughing.

 **[Me 7:10 PM]** I think only some of those points will be relevant to our readers 🤣🤣🤣

 **[Chloe Frazer 7:11 PM]** I should hope all of them are of concern

 **[Chloe Frazer 7:11 PM]** The museum’s ripping them off 💩

 **[Me 7:12 PM]** And you ripped off the museum

 **[Chloe Frazer 7:13 PM]** What goes around comes around

 **[Me 7:14 PM]** So what other trouble have you been getting yourself into these days?

She resumes folding as Chloe details her adventures, stopping here and there to respond as the story demands.

Chloe’s latest gig brought her back to Nepal.  Still recovering from the destruction left in the wake of Lazarević, but at least now she has the time to appreciate its history and culture in a way she didn’t allow herself to before.

There is a pinprick of jealously at Elena’s heart.  She wishes she could’ve seen Kathmandu at its height, not torn apart by a madman.  She reminds herself she is one of the few people alive to have laid eyes on Shambhala, but the twinge is still there.

And Chloe can tell.

 **[Chloe Frazer 9:37 PM]** It’s like I said

 **[Chloe Frazer 9:38 PM]** Some people are just not suited to sitting still

But Elena isn’t sitting still.  Perhaps not traveling as much as being a foreign correspondent, or an investigative journalist, or even hosting her TV show allowed, but it’s not as if she doesn’t go anywhere.  Just less often.  For far more mundane trips.

The baskets of half-folded clothes mock her.  At least there were no dishes tonight.

 **[Me 9:39 PM]** And miss the action here?

 **[Chloe Frazer 9:40 PM]** 🤢🤮💀

 **[Me 9:41 PM]** Point taken

Behind Elena there’s a jangle of keys and the rattle of the door handle as Nate comes in.  The smell of some musty bar clings to him, but he’s still upright.

Elena holds her arm out to him over the back of the couch, “You’re back early.”

Nate grabs her hand and squeezes, “Yeah, well, some of the guys wanted to move the party.  Us married men know when it’s time to bow out.”  Spotting the partially folded laundry, “Chores?”

“It’s been a productive evening,” she smiles more to herself than at him.

“By whose standards?”

She twists his arm a little.

“Uncle!  Uncle!” he yields.  “Alright.  I’m gonna turn in.”

“Sure.  I’ll be up in a minute.  Just going to finish up down here.”

She picks up her phone again instead of the shirt next to her.  Chloe’s messaged three times while she wasn’t paying attention.

 **[Chloe Frazer 9:46 PM]** Hey I’ve gotta run

 **[Chloe Frazer 9:47 PM]** But thanks

 **[Chloe Frazer 9:47 PM]** For reaching out

 **[Me 9:49 PM]** Anytime

Elena sighs.  She can hardly believe she spent the better part of almost three hours texting Chloe Frazer.  And it felt normal.  As if there was never any animosity or awkwardness between them at all.  She only wishes it hadn’t ended quite so abruptly.

But there will be other times, Elena is sure of it.  And maybe they’ll actually meet up one of these days when they aren’t running in opposite directions.

Looking over her unfinished task, it feels almost too big to complete tonight, even though there’s just a little left.  Or maybe she’ll make Nate finish it in the morning.


	4. 'Bout halfway between your house & mine

**[Elena Fisher 10:49 AM]** You should drop by and see our semi out of retirement 🎣 😉

The invitation is so casual, Elena could be asking Chloe around for tea, though nothing could be more dull.  However, Chloe will admit her curiosity is piqued; Elena’s been vague enough and Malaysia’s not so far out of her way.

By no means, could Chloe anticipate a giant barge in the middle of the South China Sea to be where Elena and Nate would kick their feet up and go fishing.  She climbs onto the deck with trepidation and is nearly barreled over by a man with a camera.

“Sorry, miss.  Didn’t see you there, but this is a closed location.”

“Closed location?  This is a salvage barge.”

He opens his mouth to correct her, but never gets the chance.

Elena waves to her from across the deck, “Chloe!  You made it!”

Holding a clipboard and standing over a crapload of diving equipment, Elena looks so official.  Chloe mouths ‘I’m with her’ and slides past the cameraman to greet her.

Pulling Chloe into a quick, unexpected hug, “I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

Unable to keep the sarcasm of out her voice, “Yeah, well, who could resist the lure of fly-fishing in Malaysia?  Except clearly, that’s not what you’ve been up to.”  She picks up the nearest pair of goggles, pulls them over her head, and makes a face like a fish.

Elena laughs then apologizes.  “Sorry.  I wanted it to be a surprise.  This –” she gestures to everything: the boat, the equipment, even the sea, “this is our semi-retirement.”

Taking the goggles off and tossing them back on the pile, “I don’t follow.  What’s with the cameramen?”

A wry smile creeps across Elena’s face, “Come on.  I’ll show you around as I explain.”

It takes the whole tour for it to sink in: a TV show of them recovering lost artifacts, discovering ancient cities, and revealing history’s mysteries.  Chloe’s mystified how Elena managed to find a way to make treasure hunting legal.

She lets Chloe examine the tidal charts when it strikes her, this must be what Elena called about a few months back.  It was hard to ignore the strained edge in Elena’s voice, echoing the call about Marlowe.  Chloe’s not proud of helping Nate seek out Drake’s secrets then; she wishes she could have been more help this time.  But whatever was causing that tension, has evidentially sorted itself out.

Back on deck, they lean over the railing, looking out over the water where the wreck lies beneath the waves.

“So.  What do you think?”

“What do I think?  I think you’re crazy.”

Grinning, “I’ve heard that somewhere before.”

Chloe rolls her eyes, “And at the same time – finally.  Honestly, how many times did I tell you the pair of you weren’t suited for normal lives?”

“Too many,” Elena admits freely.  “We just needed to find the right balance.”

“Between not getting killed and not dying from boredom?”

“Pretty much.”

Chloe sighs and looks over her shoulder at the barge, “What I don’t understand is how you’re affording all this.  Surely you couldn’t have saved up enough from your day jobs.”

Elena spins herself, “Actually, that’s a funny story –”

Though Chloe will have to hear it later as Nate emerges from below decks, followed by a man she could swear she somehow knows, but is positive she’s never met before.

Nate spots her almost instantly, “Chloe!  I thought you weren’t coming!”

“Change of plans.  You’re looking well.”  Possibly the best she’s ever seen him.  Whatever this new middle ground is they’ve found, it suits Elena and Nate well.

“So are you.  Did you already get the tour?”

“Just finished,” Elena answers.  “Couldn’t wait for you, hon.”

“Hey, Nathan, you were about to show me something,” the other man interjects, clearly antsy.

Waving him off, “Hang on a second, Sam.  Chloe’s an old friend.”

“I wouldn’t say ‘old’,” she refuses to let them slip away so easily.  Pointedly toward the other man, “Lovely to meet you too.  Who’s this, Nate?”

Bursting out laughing, Elena hides her face in her hands, “Oh, thank god.  I’m not the only one you didn’t tell.”

“Didn’t tell what?”

“Chloe, this is Sam Drake.  Nate’s brother.  Sam this is Chloe Frazer.”

Nate’s ears have gone completely red.

Sam _Drake_ steps forward, taking some interest in the conversation.  If Chloe had anywhere to go but into the sea, she would take a step back, but the wind would likely carry the smell of tobacco overboard with her.

Affecting the charming Drake smile which won Chloe over in the first place, “What’s a woman like you doing in a place like this?”

Chloe rolls her eyes.  She’s used to being looked up and down, but it’s tiresome, especially when accompanied by the oldest line in the book.  He could have at least done her the favor of some originality.

“Nice try.  I’ve already been with one Drake.  I’m not about to make that mistake again.”

Sam is stupefied; Nate mortified.  Elena’s cackles dissolve into uncontrollable snorts.

“You and _him._   Him and _her_ ,” he looks from Chloe to Elena for confirmation, but Elena’s too far gone to respond.

“Don’t worry about it too much.  It was a long time ago.”

“How long ago?”

“Like when you were dead,” Nate responds, finally regaining control of his faculties.

Now _that_ sounds like a story worth hearing, but Chloe doubts she will.  Both Drakes look like they’d rather be anywhere else.

Collecting herself, Elena mercifully reminds Nate, “Weren’t you about to show Sam something?”

Nate nods, “We’ll catch up with you two later.”

Chloe lets out a low whistle as they walk away, “So, Nate has a brother.”

“Nate has a brother,” Elena confirms, matter-of-fact.  “That’s the funny story.”

She tries to recall if Nate ever mentioned a brother when they were together, but then they didn’t talk much about family.  They didn’t talk much at all about anything that wasn’t treasure or sex.

Watching Elena bite her lip, “Do I get the sense you don’t like him?”

Elena exhales, “You won’t accept ‘it’s complicated’ as an answer, will you?”

“You can try,” Chloe offers, but Elena’s right, she’s not going to let it go, not when she can so plainly see how much it weighs on her.

Looking back out over the sea, Elena steadies herself on the railing, “I nearly left Nate because of him.”

“Shit.”  She knew it was bound to be bad, but Chloe couldn’t have guessed how bad.

“Yeah,” she tries to brush it off.  “Sam convinced him to hunt down Henry Avery’s _Gunsway_ treasure without telling me.  That’s where all the money for this came from.”

“They found it?”

“Not the point, Chloe.”

“Right.  Sorry.”  She can’t help it; selfish as it is, her first instinct is that of a treasure hunter.

But despite her nature, Elena has only ever been open and honest with her.  Chloe can’t guarantee she’ll be able to keep herself in check, and she certainly is no expert in making or keeping friends, but damnit it, if she can’t try.

Shifting focus, Chloe wonders aloud, “So why didn’t you?”

“Because you were right: we were both trying to be something we weren’t.  Sam just managed to pull Nate out the door before you could convince me.”

It takes most of Chloe’s willpower not to gloat.  She’s learning – if slowly.  Still curious, “And you haven’t kicked Sam to the curb because…”

“He’s family.”  As an afterthought, “And he may have saved my life a few times.”

“You’re racking up quite the debt list on that front,” Chloe grins.

“Oh no.  Sam’s going to be paying for making Nate lie to me for _years_ to come.”

When Nate and Sam join up with them again, it isn’t difficult to see why Sam rubs Elena wrong.  He bullshits most of his knowledge about artifacts from the wreck, not nearly as keen on the historic details as his brother, but he makes a good show of it, Chloe notes.

Over a dinner of takeaway boxes and research material, Chloe finally gets the whole tale of the discovery of Libertalia, the three of them trading off the telling as they go.  She gets the sense they’re glossing over the familial drama Elena hinted toward, but Chloe’s enthralled anyway.

She hardly notices the twinge pinching at her heart as they rib each other, until all of a sudden, she’s lightheaded.  Excusing herself for some air, Chloe looks to the northwest.

She knows what’s stirring in south India, but word reached her of a Hoysala disc etched with the markings of Halebidu that she can’t force herself to forget.  The Ganesh figurine lingers at the back of her mind; dad on the furthest fringes.

Wrestling with herself, she is startled by the flick of a lighter.  Sam Drake keeps his distance but offers her a cigarette.

“No, thanks.”

“Suit yourself.”  Shoving his hands in his pockets, “So, you and my baby brother?”

“Still baffled, I see.  But there are far worse bedfellows in this business.”

Sam chuckles darkly, “Don’t I know it.”

The silence which settles over them is strangely comfortable.  Chloe was ready to dislike Sam purely on Elena’s behalf.  But the longer she observed him over dinner, the clearer it became they are cut of too similar a cloth for Chloe to dismiss him so quickly.

She squints at him through the dark, sizing him up without Elena’s reservations.  He’s certainly no Nate in terms of looks or intellect, but he may have other strengths.

Bristling under her critical eye, “Can I help you?”

“I don’t know yet.  You’re not thinking of retiring like those two, are you?”

“Are you kidding?  I just got back in the game.”

“And what do you know of the Hoysala Empire?”

“Not a damn thing.”

Chloe grins, “Excellent.”

Kinship is not something Chloe expected to find with a Drake twice, but she suspects this might just be the beginning of a very successful partnership.

\----------

Chloe can’t say Elena didn’t warn her.  Because she did – multiple times.  But whatever Chloe’s up to, she won’t be dissuaded from it.

More than half the texts Elena gets from her are about what an idiot Sam is and complaints of how he can’t keep all the Hoysala kings straight.

 **[Me 3:03 PM]** Most of us can’t

 **[Chloe 3:04 PM]** Yeah

 **[Chloe 3:04 PM]** But most people haven’t been getting a crash course for over a month

 **[Me 3:05 PM]** And even those people haven’t made an entire life study of them

Sam’s never going to measure up to her standards, but she also can’t imagine he isn’t yanking Chloe’s leg somewhat.

 **[Me 3:07 PM]** Give him a chance

 **[Me 3:07 PM]** He’s smarter than he looks

 **[Me 3:07 PM]** Ask Sully

 **[Chloe 3:08 PM]** I did

 **[Chloe 3:08 PM]** He says Sam’s hopeless

Elena feels for Chloe’s increasing headache, but she can’t deny she’s a little glad Sam’s someone else’s problem for the moment.  Honestly, she and Nate can’t afford the distraction from putting the final touches on the first season of _Drake & Fisher Fortunes_ or from diving into research for season two.

Still, she keeps an eye on the news.  The civil unrest in India sets her on edge; the flashes of images of armed forces climbing over rubble have such striking resemblance to what she saw while tracking down Lazarević.  Elena messages her to check in.

 **[Me 10:32 PM]** Does this Asav guy remind you of anyone?

Hardly a minute later, Nate’s phone chimes in his pocket.  Glancing at it, “It’s for you.”

Ordinarily, Elena would get a good chuckle out of the contact name, but tonight her stomach is twisted too tightly.

 **[My ex’s ass 10:33 PM]** Tell your wife I’ve got this under control

Elena groans, passing Nate his phone back.

“She has a point, you know.”

“You’re not the least bit concerned about your brother teaming up with your ex-girlfriend against a rebel insurgent?”

“Well, when you put it like that, I really didn’t think about the any number of embarrassing stories they could tell each other about me.”

“Nate…”

Indignantly, “Of course, I’m worried, but they’re professionals.  They know what they’re doing.”

Nate’s assurances don’t exactly do anything to assuage Elena’s fears.  This is reckless, even for them, and she can’t help but notice Chloe refuses to turn tail.

But Elena stops texting Chloe news updates and keeps the conversation neutral: life updates, show production.  She keeps an eye out for any clue as to what they’re after, but Chloe is annoyingly evasive; she even quits complaining about Sam’s inadequate study of Hindu mythology.

Soon enough, preparation for _Drake & Fisher Fortunes’_ next expedition takes precedence to all else.  Though Elena can’t help but notice how often Nate checks his phone.  He shrugs it off as normal that Sam’s gone dark on a job.  Just to be sure, Elena texts Chloe.

 **[Me 12:46 PM]** Making sure you’re both alright

 **[Me 12:47 PM]** Nate hasn’t heard from Sam lately

It takes nearly an hour for Chloe to respond.  Elena opens the message to find a picture attached of the pair of them in a crowded marketplace; they might as well be rolling their eyes at her.

 **[Chloe 1:32 PM]** Still alive

 **[Chloe 1:34 PM]** ⛰😑 👍 👍 💯

Nate relaxes as they board their flight.

Production is as good a distraction as either of them could ask for; the excitement of a new discovery or the frustration of a setback keeps them both too occupied to notice neither Chloe nor Sam has messaged since.

After nearly losing it overboard, Elena keeps her phone in their room during filming.  It’s too small to keep track of while managing all the other equipment, especially when Nate insists she comes diving with him.

She’s dead tired by the end of the day’s shooting, but Nate beats her to the shower, leaving Elena to check her missed messages.  She snaps to attention when she sees the number of texts from Chloe.

 **[Chloe 1:42 PM]** Shit shit shit shit shitshitshitshit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shitshi

 **[Chloe 1:43 PM]** T shit shti shitshit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit

 **[Chloe 1:44 PM]** Shitshitshitshitshit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shitshitshit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit

 **[Chloe 1:45 PM]** I’m dead

 **[Chloe 1:45 PM]** So dead

 **[Chloe 1:46 PM]** **☠**

 **[Chloe 1:46 PM]** **☠☠☠☠☠☠**

 **[Chloe 1:47 PM]** **☠☠☠**

 **[Chloe 1:47 PM]** Shit shit

 **[Chloe 1:48 PM]** Shit

 **[Chloe 1:49 PM]** God Elena I’m so dead

 **[Chloe 1:50 PM]** What am I gonna do????

 **[Chloe 1:51 PM]** Shit fuck piss balls

 **[Chloe 1:52 PM]** Where the fuck are you

 **[Chloe 1:53 PM]**???????????

 **[Chloe 1:54 PM]** Elenaaaaaaaaaa

Not wasting another moment.

 **[Me 6:17 PM]** I’m here

 **[Me 6:17 PM]** What happened?

Elena holds her breath, waiting for Chloe’s response.  For every second that passes, Elena’s sure she turns a darker shade of blue.  If Chloe’s in panic mode, she can’t be that far from her phone.

 **[Chloe 6:19 PM]** FINALLY

 **[Chloe 6:20 PM]** Where’ve you been???

 **[Chloe 6:21 PM]** Nate’s gonna kill me

Inhaling sharply, Elena repeats herself.

 **[Me 6:22 PM]** What the hell happened??

 **[Chloe 6:22 PM]** Sam’s MIA

 **[Chloe 6:23 PM]** He missed his last 4 check ins

 **[Chloe 6:24 PM]** I thought he just couldn’t sneak away but 4 TIMES???

 **[Chloe 6:25 PM]** And I can’t reach him

Elena’s heart stops on Nate’s behalf.  She tells herself, _It’s just Sam.  He’s good at disappearing without a trace._

But this is a step too far, even for Sam.  He promised Nate he wouldn’t vanish without warning.

 **[Chloe 6:28 PM]** I can’t tell Nate

 **[Chloe 6:28 PM]** You have to do it for me

 **[Me 6:29 PM]** No

 **[Me 6:29 PM]** No way

 **[Me 6:30 PM]** This is your gig

 **[Me 6:31 PM]** You took responsibility for Sam when you hired him

 **[Chloe 6:32 PM]** Shit

 **[Chloe 6:32 PM]** Brace yourself

Elena bites her lip and waits for Nate’s phone to ring.  For the millionth time, she wishes she knew what Chloe and Sam were after.  She and Nate could’ve helped them or prevented them from getting this deep.

Even if Sam manages to come out of this with his skin intact, Elena worries what this will mean for Nate and Chloe’s friendship.  There’s no way he’ll trust her with Sam’s life again – that’s for sure.

Stepping back into the room, “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

Elena opens her mouth, but nothing comes out.  She’s saved coming up with a lame explanation only by Nate’s ringtone and the caller ID flashing ‘My ex’s ass’ from across the room.

Nate answers, chuckling, “Your ass can’t keep calling me like this, Chloe.  I’m a married man.”

Elena can only imagine what Chloe is saying on the other end of Nate’s silence.

His face falls from its wide grin, “What do you mean missing?  Behind enemy lines?  Jesus, Chloe!  Were you trying to get him killed?  Why didn’t you have an extraction plan?”

Elena can’t help but think it hypocritical of Nate for chastising Chloe for not planning for all eventualities.  But he’s not thinking straight.

Running a hand through his hair, “Where are you?  I don’t care – we’re getting on the next flight.  Yeah, well.  You better.”

There is so much anger in his voice, Elena almost expects Nate to throw his phone against a wall, but he collapses onto the edge of their bed instead.

Head in his hands, “Sam’s missing.”

“I know.”

“How could she – what was she thinking?”

“I don’t know.  But Sam’s scrappy.  Whatever mess they’re in, he’ll find a way out.”

“Chloe says she’s working on a backup plan.”  Judging by his tone, Nate isn’t confident.

“Then trust her.  Chloe’s had our backs before.  There’s no need for us to charge in guns blazing and make thing worse if she can get him out quietly.”

Nate squeezes Elena’s hand, “Okay, but if she doesn’t know where he is in a week, I’m going after him.”

“Alright.  One week and if there’s no news – we’ll go.”

As Nate falls into an uneasy sleep, Elena stares at her phone on the bedside table, waiting for news from Chloe.  The glow of her phone illuminates the room as a message comes through.

 **[Chloe 11:43 PM]** Sam made contact

 **[Chloe 11:43 PM]** He’s alive!

Elena can hear Chloe’s relief through the text.  She lets go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding onto.

 **[Me 11:44 PM]** Oh thank god

 **[Chloe 11:45 PM]** Now to get him out of there

 **[Chloe 11:46 PM]** I have an idea

 **[Chloe 11:46 PM]** But I don’t think Nate or Sam are going to like it

Elena looks at Nate, his breathing finally evening out.  Sam is better than no Sam, no matter the cost; she doesn’t need to ask for details.

 **[Me 11:39 PM]** Do whatever you have to

\----------

“I don’t need a chaperone,” Sam tries to shoo Chloe away.  “I can get to Buyan on my own, thank you very much.”

Chloe glances at Nadine and they roll their eyes simultaneously.

Jabbing at his chest with her finger, “You are not leaving my sight until Nate’s satisfied that you’re in one piece.”

Sam grouses about being the older brother, but Chloe’s not listening.  She looks to Nadine again, wishing she had as easy an excuse not to go as ‘Because I don’t want to’.  But if Chloe doesn’t face Nate now, she might as well never again.  And that would make being friends with Elena painfully awkward.

Besides, it’ll give her another few days to figure out how to explain this to mum.

Chloe fiddles with her Ganesh for the duration of the flight; culturally significant as it might be, it’s just a little thing _and_ it’s hers.  At least the Tusk is in safe hands.

Getting out of the taxi, Chloe shrinks behind Sam.  She’s been socked in the jaw one too many times recently to chance it again.

But Nate’s reaction is not what she expects.  Exasperatedly, “Don’t ever hire my brother again.”

“No promises,” she grins.

“Hello!  I’m right here!” Sam puts up an affront.

Elena smacks him on the arm.

“What was that for?”

“Just checking to make sure you’re real.”

Chloe throws her head back and cackles.  Nate too.

Rubbing his arm, “Well, joke’s on you.  My arm’s already numb from Nadine’s punches.”

Nate and Elena’s jaws drop, aghast, “Nadine?  As in Nadine _Ross_?  _Shoreline_ – Nadine Ross.”

Chloe winces, she had meant to ease them into that fact.  Weakly, “Surprise.”

“My reaction exactly,” Sam chuckles mainly to himself.

The shock wears off and Chloe and Sam recount their adventure: Nadine, Asav, the Tusk, and all.  For the first time, Sam explains exactly how Asav figured him out; Chloe could have guessed it was the little gaps in his knowledge.  Elena and Nate are curious about everything, especially Nadine.

Exhausted by all the questions, suddenly Sam snaps, “Why are we explaining all this to them?  Didn’t you take like a thousand pictures, Chloe?”

At that, Elena perks up further, “You took pictures?”

“They’re nothing spectacular – just my phone camera.”

Still, Elena is eager to see them all, hungrily grabbing for the phone and starting from the awful selfie Chloe and Sam took in the marketplace.  Scrolling through, she pauses constantly to ask more questions.  Once Sam and Nate realize she’s going to hog the phone, they wander away, leaving Chloe to hover over Elena’s shoulder.

She stops on the picture of Meenu jumping in front of Chloe’s shot, but doesn’t say anything.

“An incorrigible, little shopkeeper, I just couldn’t refuse,” Chloe offers.

“She looks sweet.”

Plain and simple, “She is.”

Chloe reaches out to skip ahead.  She’d rather not linger not the dark and dreary photos of a warzone she took purely for reference, not when she could be showing Elena the Ghats.

Elena instantly sighs over each and every shot of the landscape and ruins, “Chloe, these are beautiful.”

Wryly, “You should see them in person.”

“I think I could convince Nate we need to do a season in India.”

“If you’re looking for experts, I’m available in an advisory capacity.”

“You’ll be the first one we ask.”

“Good.  I’d hate for you to rely on Sam.”

Laughing, Elena comes across the picture of Nadine getting pounced on by the grey langur.  The chuckle dies, but the smile remains, “She doesn’t seem nearly as scary as Nate and Sam make her out to be.”

As easily as Elena could join in the telling of finding Libertalia, Chloe forgot she wasn’t there for most of the adventure – that she never crossed paths with the woman-shaped brick wall that is Nadine Ross.

“Oh, she is every bit as terrifying as they say.”  Grinning to herself, “But she is also a complete dork about animals.”

Elena giggles softly and keeps scrolling.  She gasps audibly at the picture of Halebidu.

“Again – you should see it in person.”

“Mhmm,” she nods, scrolling through to the next one.  She has no comment about Nadine balancing over the falls, though she seems to linger on it.

But not half as long as she lingers on the pictures of the Great Battle and Halebidu after they diverted the falls.  She gets a good chuckle out of Chloe ‘petting’ the elephants.

“As Nadine said, ‘safest way to pet an elephant’.”

Still giggling, “You look like you’ve never been in front of a camera before.”

Faking insult, “Excuse me for having no idea why she was telling me to stick my hand out.”

The photos of Belur practically stun Elena to silence.  After a long pause, “We _have_ to do a season on the Hoysala Empire.”

“You might want to give the Ministry of Culture a head start on reclaiming their history.  I seem to recall you and Nate having a poor habit destroying every ancient city you go to.”

“We’re trying to break ourselves of that, remember?”

“Any success?”

“We’ll see,” Elena smirks.  Coming across the picture of Nadine holding the prism mirror, “You sure took a lot of pictures of Nadine.”

Chloe hadn’t really thought about it.  In the moment, it was simply entertaining to see Nadine so completely out of her element.  But Elena’s perplexed, trying to conflate the woman with a cold as steel reputation with the woman in Chloe’s photos.

Shrugging it off, “I guess I did.  Come on.  There are still a few more.”

Past her final reference photo, Chloe shows Elena the sunset from the bridge.  She wishes she had thought to take a picture before the light was almost gone, but Nadine and Sam’s grins are still clearly visible.

Elena bursts into giggles at the final picture: a selfie of herself, Nadine, Meenu, and Sam, a strand of cheese clinging to his chin; all of them still beaming.

“You have to send me that one,” she requests as she calms down.

“Absolutely,” Chloe nods.  “You should print it out, hang it on your wall.”

“Don’t tempt me.  Hey, I can make you copies of any of those, if you’d like.”

Chloe considers a moment.  While her walls aren’t bare per se, decorating her flat is not a priority; whatever research or planning she’s up to is usually tacked up in lieu of art or photos.

But there is someone who would appreciate them, “I think my mum would like to see the fruit of my dad’s labors – to know that it wasn’t all a waste.”

Elena places a hand on Chloe’s shoulder.  At her touch, Chloe’s overcome by raw anguish.  It was naïve of her to think she could discover the Tusk without reopening old wounds – that it all meant nothing to her.

She was glad to have Nadine to keep her head on straight when it became clear they were following in her dad’s footsteps.  She’s even more glad to have Elena’s gentle compassion now to just let her cry a little.

Brushing away the stream of tears, “Thanks.”

“Of course.  Your mom will love them.”

“She’d like it better if I wasn’t chasing myths and settled down somewhere.”

“Ugh.  Mine too.  She’s just finally coming around to Nate.”

Chloe chuckles, “ _Mothers_ , am I right?”

“Actually.  I – uh, have some news of my own.”

“Oh?”  Chloe crooks a curious brow.

“Nate and I are going to start trying for a baby.”

Blinking, “Really?  Shit, well that’s just – congratulations?”

Elena chuckles, “It’s okay.  You don’t have to be excited yet.  We _just_ started trying, but I just wanted to tell _someone_.  I’m excited and nervous all at once – you know?  I mean, can you imagine the pair of us as parents?”

Easily.  Elena is every bit as nurturing and caring as a mother should be, without any of the weird hang ups.  And Nate – Chloe imagines he’ll be something like her dad.

“Neither of you have anything to worry about.  Any kid would be lucky to have you as parents.”

“Thanks, Chloe.  I needed to hear that.  It’s been hell keeping it a secret.”

Chloe’s confused, but flattered Elena confided in her.  But then she supposes that’s what friends are for, leaning on each other through whatever.

“Well, if you have any other secrets to share.  I’m all ears.  Maybe I’ll even dish some reputation-ruining secrets about my new partner.”


	5. Hail to whatever you found in the sunlight

The thing Elena’s learned about being friends with Chloe is to expect the unexpected.  Whatever she says, whatever she does is always a surprise, but Elena can never be caught off-guard if she knows something’s coming.

Even when it’s Chloe shouting across the barge, “Look at you!  You’re the size of an elephant!”

Rolling her eyes, “You sure know how to make a girl feel special, Chloe.”

“It’s a gift.”

Elena draws Chloe into a hug despite the sizable belly between them, only letting go once Chloe starts to squirm.

Snatching up Chloe’s hand, Elena drags her stress-free zone on deck, “You have to tell me everything you’ve been up to.”

“Boy, being pregnant really _has_ made you listless.”

“Says who?”

“Says your husband.”

“Well, next time you’re texting with him, would you remind him this is his fault?”

Elena’s joking, but Chloe’s right: she’s anxious for any sort of excitement.  But the doctor strictly forbade her from anything remotely dangerous, which has somewhat limited what she can contribute to the new season of _Drake & Fisher Fortunes_.

While research and behind the scenes work is all well and good, Elena’s felt completely useless on the expedition while Nate goes climbing and diving on his own.  Which means she just has to live vicariously through Chloe – at least for a little while longer.

“Can’t wait to be the bearer of that bad news,” Chloe shakes her head.  “Here.  It’ll be easier if I just show you.”

Chloe passes her phone to Elena to scroll through dozens of pictures of Laos and Bangladesh; she is absolutely envious of all of Chloe’s unhindered travels.

Swiping to the next photo, Elena is astonished by Nadine Ross’s broad smile. Despite all Chloe has said about her new partner, Elena can’t shake the image of the stern, no nonsense woman Nate and Sam insist is an army unto herself.

Treading lightly, “How is it, working with Nadine?”

“Oh, Elena!  It’s a dream come true to work alongside another woman!”

Elena can’t help but agree, doing her best to hire as many women behind the scenes as she can.  Thinking back, even finding their way through Shambhala was better for having had Chloe there.

But there’s a spark in Chloe’s eye that almost goes beyond partnership.  Elena saw the scheming look on Chloe’s face when she and Sam partnered up, and it doesn’t compare to the grin spreading across her lips now.

Raving with delight, “She’s incredibly professional – which is _impossible_ to find in this line of work.  An outstanding shot and muscle.  Doesn’t take shit – mine or otherwise.”

Elena chuckles, beginning to realize why she recognizes Chloe’s enthusiasm.  It’s the same way Liz looked at Jane before they were dating.  It’s the thrill she still feels in her chest whenever Nate grins at her.

They’ve never specifically discussed it, but there have been hints over the years.  Nothing obvious, just little things: teasing, compliments, glances directed at men and women in equal measure.  There may have even been a woman or two Chloe mentioned in passing.

Now hardly seems the appropriate moment to ask, but curiosity gets the better of Elena.  “So when are you asking her on a date?”

“I’m sorry, love.  When am I going to what?”

Inhaling, “When are you planning to ask Nadine on a date?”

Chloe’s mouth hangs open.  “I’m not going to – I wouldn’t.  I don’t shack up with my partners.”

Crooking a brow, journalistic instinct takes over.  “Really?  So you and Nate were just –?”

“It’s a new thing I’m trying.”

“But you do find her attractive?”

“That’s beside the point, Elena.”

Elena rolls her eyes.  “Are you afraid she’s not into women?”

“Well, now I am,” Chloe groans, sinking into the nearest deck chair.  Chloe chews her lip, avoiding eye contact.

Even if her suspicions are correct, if this discussion makes Chloe the least bit uncomfortable, Elena won’t press any further.  Sitting next to her, “Just say the word and I’ll never bring it up again.”

“How did you even know?”

“I may have picked up a thing or two from my friends.”  Elena’s not ready to live through another Liz and Jane, but she will be there for Chloe if she needs her.

Chloe’s head suddenly snaps in Elena’s direction, “Did you know she hates the fact I’m friends with Sam and Nate.  That she can’t stand when I’m late and says I’m ‘too reckless’.”

Unable to help herself, Elena chuckles.  “She doesn’t hate them enough not to work with you.”

“What if this is the straw which breaks the camel’s back?  And then she never wants to work with me again?”

“You’ll never know unless you ask, Chloe.  You shouldn’t – oof!”

The baby’s kicks have been getting stronger every day, but this is the strongest Elena’s felt by far.  Her hands fly to her stomach, waiting for more to follow.  Elena winces at three more.

Chloe looks downright worried, “Is something wrong?  Do you need a doctor?  Should I go find Nate?  Oh god, the baby isn’t coming now, is it?”

Grimacing, “No, calm down.  This is normal.”

“Are you sure?”

“You haven’t spent much time around pregnant women, have you?”

“Not so long as I could avoid it.”

Elena breathes slowly, anticipating another round.  “As I was saying, you shouldn’t let rejection scare you.”

 _Thump.  Thump._   Another two kicks come.  Gentler this time, but no less surprising.  Elena feels she can already safely guess at least one characteristic this baby shares with her father.

But then her kicks could just as easily be a reaction to something else.  “I think she agrees with me.”

“She’s just taking your side because you’re her mother,” Chloe accuses them both.

“Maybe,” Elena shrugs.  “But wouldn’t you rather know?”

If Elena’s learned anything from Chloe, it’s walking away doesn’t automatically make someone a coward.  Sometimes it is the prudent choice, but sometimes it means living with regrets.

This shouldn’t be one of Chloe’s.  Chloe made sure it wasn’t either of hers or Nate’s, this is the least Elena can do in return.

\----------

Never has Chloe ever regretted never setting foot in the States until Elena sends her pictures of little Cassie.  Only now she’s too stubborn to break the streak.

“Frazer!  Focus!” Nadine snaps.

“Sorry but look!”  She shows her phone to Nadine.

“I’ve seen plenty of babies before.  They a relative or something?”

Chloe can’t fault Nadine for her lack of enthusiasm.  Up until a minute or so ago, she wholeheartedly shared Nadine’s disinterest.  Except the longer she stared at the pictures of the screaming infant, the more she could swear she could pick out which parts are Elena, and which are Nate.

“Of a sort,” she answers as a text arrives from Sam with an attached image.

It’s fairly evident from the picture Sam has never held a baby before, but beneath it his excitement is undeniable.

 **[Sam Drake 8:17 AM]** I HAVE A NIECE 💯 💯 💯 💯

 **[Me 8:18 AM]** Congrats

 **[Me 8:18 AM]** Elena already beat you to the news

Nadine’s glaring at her impatiently, “Is that Sam?  Where the hell is he?”

“New Orleans.  Looks like it’s just the pair of us on this one, china.”

Anyone else might quiver with fear at Nadine growling in frustration at Sam’s flakiness, but Chloe’s mouth just goes dry, making it all the more difficult to focus on the job at hand.

Chloe used to be able to do this on her own – no issue.  But ever since Elena called her out on her attraction to Nadine, it’s been impossible to concentrate.  Sam was supposed to be here to prevent that, but she can’t even be rightly annoyed with him for that; he’s where he should be.

Sharing a hotel room is even too much for Chloe.  She used to be able to rest easy the night before a gig.

Now she stares through the darkness, waiting for Nadine to fall asleep before daring to take out her phone.

 **[Me 1:02 AM]** This is your fault

She does not expect Elena to reply, but her phone buzzes back almost instantly.

 **[Elena 1:03 AM]** What are you talking?

 **[Elena 1:03 AM]** Sorry sleep deprived

 **[Elena 1:04 AM]** Baby

Elena attaches a selfie with Cassie laying against her chest.  The bags under her eyes are far worse than Chloe’s will be if her heart doesn’t stop thudding in her ears.

 **[Me 1:05 AM]** Shit. I didn’t wake you, did I?

 **[Elena 1:06 AM]** No. It’s 11 AM here. Also baby. What are you talking about?

 **[Me 1:06 AM]** Nadine

 **[Me 1:07 AM]** You put this idea in my head

 **[Me 1:07 AM]** Now get it out

Of _course_ , Chloe noticed how fit Nadine was the moment she met her, she’s not blind.  But the thought of dating Nadine, even as loosely as whatever she and Nate did, hadn’t even crossed her mind until Elena mentioned it.

And no amount of begging off the suggestion as baby brain is going to get Elena off the hook.

 **[Elena 1:08 AM]** Did you ask her yet?

 **[Me 1: 09 AM]** Are you joking?

 **[Elena 1:09 AM]** No

God, Chloe wishes Elena were joking.

 **[Elena 1:11 AM]** Look if you’re that worried about it, come visit

 **[Elena 1:11 AM]** Spend some time away from Nadine

 **[Elena 1:12 AM]** Maybe you’ll feel different after a vacation

She wishes things would just go back to the way they were.  Easy.  Simple.  Uncomplicated by the overwhelming urge to pull Nadine into a deep kiss and be wrapped in her arms in return.  But she’s not foolish enough to believe they will.

 _Why is everything so much more complicated with women?_ She scoffs to herself.  Even her flings have required her to muster more guts than she cares to admit.

 **[Me 1:13 AM]** I doubt it

 **[Elena 1:14 AM]** Then just ask her already

 **[Me 1:14 AM]** Right now?  It’s 1 AM

 **[Elena 1:15 AM]** 🙄

 **[Elena 1:16 AM]** I’m too tired to fight you about this

 **[Elena 1:18 AM]** But I will steal Sam’s phone and text her if you don’t do it soon

 **[Elena 1:19 AM]** Don’t test me

 **[Elena 1:19 AM]** I have a baby shield

Another picture comes through of Cassie.  She’s yawning – incapable of appearing remotely threatening.

 **[Me 1:20 AM]** That excuse is getting old fast

 **[Elena 1:21 AM]** So are yours

Chloe stares at the text so long her eyes start to hurt from strain.  Exhaustion is just making Elena shoot straighter, not that her aim wasn’t already good to begin with.

 **[Elena 1:24 AM]** Look

 **[Elena 1:24 AM]** You’re Chloe goddamn Frazer, best driver in the business. Clever and sexy and if Nadine doesn’t see that, she doesn’t deserve you

It’s a miracle Nadine isn’t woken by Chloe’s unholy cackle.

She’s heard it all before, but it’s different coming from Elena – affirming, rather than flagrant flattery.  It may just be the final shove Chloe needed.

 **[Me 1:25 AM]** Alright

 **[Me 1:25 PM]** You win

 **[Elena 1:26 AM]** And if she says yes, then we’ll finally be even

Chloe can’t think of what for.

\----------

Having already passed Cassie off to Nate, Elena bolts towards the flash of bright red she spotted through the crowd.

Elena throws her arms around her target.  “You made it!”

Chloe squeezes back just as tightly, “I still can’t believe you convinced me to come to the States.”

Rolling her eyes, “It’s Hawaii.  It barely counts.”

“I’m sorry.  Did your government drop one of the stars from its flag?”

Elena’s too delighted with her victory for her mood to be soured by Chloe’s sarcasm.

By far, the most challenging aspect of being Chloe’s friend has been her refusal to step foot in the United States.  Texting at all hours of the day, meeting in the furthest corners of the world – it’s exhausting.

Honestly, not even overcoming the fact Chloe and Nate used to date was as difficult; she can’t fathom how they managed maintain their relationship for as long as they did.

But Elena counts herself lucky to have Chloe back at her side.

“Where’s Nadine?”

“A hurdle for another day, love.”

They’re both still laughing over Nadine’s grudge as they make their way back over to Nate and Cassie.  His arms full, Chloe gives him a peck on the cheek and tickles Cassie’s stomach.

“Wait til you see what I’ve brought you from Singapore,” Chloe teases Cassie, who’s eyes go wide at the prospect of presents from mommy and daddy’s friend.

“Should we head home then?” Nate suggests.

Elena gets behind the wheel and Chloe climbs into the passenger’s seat, while Nate straps Cassie into the car set.  She’s about to launch into the history of Hawaii’s monarchy and annexation when Nate realizes he’s been relegated to the back seat.

Glancing at him apologetically in the review mirror, “Sorry, hon.  The front’s the best place for Chloe to see the island.”

“Besides, you know I’d be driving if I knew where to go,” Chloe leans over the seat.

“Next time,” Elena says confidently, pulling out of the airport parking lot.

Chloe grins and agrees, “Next time.”

Shaking his head, Nate resigns himself, “I never thought I’d see the day the pair of you were thick as thieves.”

If Elena’s honest, neither did she.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover of Naughty Dog properties, an alternate universe where there is no Cordyceps Brain Infection outbreak and everyone lives. Both the Uncharted and The Last of Us characters are here and very much alive, (eventually) brought together through Cassie and Ellie's chance meeting at summer camp.


End file.
